


Snake scores

by UnderstandableGibberish



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Characters Being Sluts, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, I'm Horrified at Myself, I'm Never Making A Story Like This Again!, I'm So Going To Hell For This, I'm Talkin WAY OVERSIZED Cock, I'm ashamed, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/F, Messy, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, What Was I Thinking?, Why did I Agree To Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderstandableGibberish/pseuds/UnderstandableGibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by a friend of mine. As the title says, it's Snake scoring the women of Super Smash Bros. Nothing else. Everything in this unrealistic and impossible in real life, as requested. If you do not like oversized sexual organs and characters being sluts, do not read. I'm completely ashamed I wrote this, even if it was requested, and I'm never doing anything like this again. You have been warned. I'm going to go repent of my sins now. Don't tell my mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snake scores a bounty huntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrilliantRetard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheBrilliantRetard).



> Chapter 1 of, probably, 7 or 8. Not really sure how far I'm going on this.
> 
> Snake fans, Samus fans, please don't hate me for this. It's just a story request, and I swear, unless I get a bunch of other requests, I'm never making a story like this again.

"Three of a kind."

"Full house."

"Damn it, Samus! How do you keep doing that?" Snake glared bullets at his friend/rival, who smiled ever so smugly back at him. Snake grumbled in frustration and reached to remove (Yet another) article of clothing. He was down to his underwear now- and he had started with several excess layers of clothing.

They had just finished sparring an hour earlier. The sparring itself was very rewarding in terms of the fighting experience. They were pretty evenly matched without her power suit and his explosives. She's one of the best technical fighters he had ever gone up against. He was hoping that she wouldn't be able to counter-act his weight advantage, the only weapon that could counter-act that was speed, and in that department they were too evenly matched for her to win without a technical advantage. It ended up being a tie. However, both were far too exhausted for another sparring match, and their suits were in tatters, so they decided to do something else for the tie breaker. Poker.

Yes, playing strip poker seemed like a  _very_ good idea at the time, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Snake and Samus' game was almost done in only in ten minutes. Snake was out of a shoes, socks, pants, and shirt. Samus wanted to be a little discreet with her losses. She started directly from the bottom and made her way up. She lost her shoes, stockings, jeans, and top. She sat there calmly in her tight panties and bra.

"Were tied huh? How about we raise the stakes a tiny bit?" Samus had to curse her own cockiness. His luck was at least equal to hers. This would most likely not end well.

Snake looked at her in question. "You're willing to take a risk? Ok what is it?"

"Winner gets to choose the next clothing that goes off and how long it stays off." It was the moment of truth. Whoever lost would no doubtfully be fully naked. Their devious sides would never live it down if they didn't do it.

Snake took the deck and shuffled it, dealing the cards between them.

"Two pairs," Samus said, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she laid her hand down.

"...Two pairs," Snake said.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"To pairs," He repeated, laying his hand down. Remarkably, their pairs were exactly the same.

"Shit!" Samus growled, throwing her cards down at the end of the round, looking ready to murder a puppy as she reached for the clasp of her bra. She glared at Snake in a way that said "look away!", but Snake watched the show openly. After what seemed like an eternity to Snake, Samus fully removed her bra, her huge tits now fully on display. Blood throbbed between Snake's legs and his pants suddenly felt several sizes too small. He sucked in a breath and told himself he wasn't affected. The throbbing of his member heartily disagreed with him. Snake clenched his jaw, steeling himself from letting his hands wander. He knew that If he touched her in any way she didn't approve of he would get punched into next week. Though it would be worth it, OH so very worth it, but still, ow.

At the same time he stared, however, the grey boxers Snake was wearing were very tight and as such she could clearly see a very, very, large bulge in them. "Boxers off."

"Hmm?"

"Boxers off." She repeated sternly. "It was a tie. I took my bra off, so you have to take your boxers off."

"But... Shouldn't we do a tie breaker?"

"You think of that  _after_  I take off my clothes? No, I don't think so. Now, lose the boxers before I take them off myself." The tone she used for the last sentence was one that told him not to argue or he'd get sent flying through a wall. Reluctantly, Snake stood back up and removed the last article of clothing.

Finally nude, Samus couldn't help but stare at his crotch in amazement. Under the intense stare Snake started to feel uncomfortable. His discomfort had caused his growing hard-on to wilt, but even limp it was huge, if Samus had to guess it was about eight inches long and fairly thick. She could probably just barely wrap a hand around his limp cock.

"Samus, you're starting is starting to creep me out." His statement snapped her out of the state she was in from seeing the unexpectedly large hunk of meat. Coughing lightly, she tried composing herself, hoping to get her mind off the massive appendage.

It didn't work.

What she did next completely caught Snake off guard. She swiftly closed the distance between them, and before the mercenary could react, she was grasping his dick and began to lightly stroke it with one hand while the other went to cup his grapefruit-sized balls. She was barely able to grasp one in her hand.

"Samus, what the hell are you doing!" He couldn't help but damn near shout at her, what she was doing was sure as hell something he would never have expected her to do in a million years. Samus' fondling of his package was caused him to once again grow erect. She continued to caress the rapidly expanding cock till it finally reached it's full size, and she couldn't help but get nervous and excited the sheer size of it. It stood impossibly at, at the very least, 16 inches and so thick she couldn't even fully get her hand around half it.

"Holy shit! It's huge!" Resting on her forehead and nearly covering her face was what Samus believed had to be one of the biggest, if not the biggest, cocks on the planet ever attached to a human being. The bottom of the shaft was thicker than her arm, but her eyes went higher up a few inches and she noticed it it was clearly a lot fatter then the bottom. It seemed as if ever inch of cock was somehow a little thicker than the last. "H-how big is this thing?" She asked nervously.

"A little over 18 and a half inches and thicker than my forearm. A defect in the cloning process made me abnormally large. Or abnormally small... Legend has it Big Boss was a lot larger than this."

The frequency of her strokes began to pick up speed, causing Snake to let out an involuntary moan as the jacking hand flew over his dick in a way that felt incredible. When Samus' left hand stopped caressing his balls and joined the right in a two handed technique on his engorged member. Snake's head lolled back with his eyes closed in bliss. He let out a low throaty groan of pleasure.

Samus was greatly enjoying seeing him become putty in her hands, she was also very turned on. From the moment she saw Snake's huge cock her nipples had hardened and her pussy had quickly moistened, she couldn't wait to have it split her cunt in half. She suddenly stopped pumping.

She didn't think it would fit, but she steeled herself and opened her mouth as wide as she could. For a few moments it wouldn't budge, and it took neatly a minutr before she barely fitthe head in. She nearly dislocated her jaw getting it in, but she managed it eventually and she had to admit Snake's cock tasted amazing. Slowly she started to work more of his shaft into her mouth, taking in a half an inch at a time before backing off, then bobbing forward, taking in the full inch. This continued until finally she had five inches crammed into her mouth. At the same time, Snake was using all his will power to not cum then and there at the sight of Samus' lips stretched so far around his dick. Simply seeing her tits jiggling with each bob of her head was stimulating enough to make him blow with time, but the feeling of her hot wet mouth was something else entirely, and he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Damn! It feels incredible Samus! Your blowjob is amazing, but I wonder if your as tough in bed as you are on the battlefield... I hope you don't mind." Not even waiting for any kind of response Snake took hold of Samus' head and pulled her forward while he pushed his hips forward, driving his cock partially down her throat. Caught off guard, she started choking on the massive appendage. Her eyes widening and watered as she felt her throat stretch to accommodate the girthy intruder. Samus liked things rough, but did he have to shove  _eight inches_ of meat down her throat almost instantly?

Once she had her gag reflex under control, she started to swallow on Snake's cock whenever he buried it in her throat and as he withdrew she would suck on it, as if to draw him back in. It was too much for Snake as he grasped Samus' head with both hands and started fucking her face with reckless abandon, driving more of his prick down her throat until he hit the one foot mark and gave in. "Oh God, I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna cum!"

Samus prepared herself, fully expecting Snake to shot a lot of cum, and he didn't disappoint. The first blast of cum shot out like a canon and could have easily filled a measuring cup to overflowing. It had the consistency of incredibly thick pudding and she was glad the shaft was too deep down her throat for her to swallow it. For some weird reason, she thought it did kinda tasted like vanilla pudding.

Samus wasn't able to handle it all, the excess flowed back up her throat and out of her tightly stretched lips to splatter on her breasts. The second shot she actually managed to swallow, while the third had the same results as the first. This went on for nearly three minutes, Samus valiantly swallowing as much cum as she could while the rest would be forcibly ejected and cover her tits. Finally Snake withdrew his still hard member while Samus just sat there on her knees in a sort of daze until she noticed the state of Snake's dick.

"You know, for some reason I shouldn't be surprised you're still ready to go. Damn, your stamina really is something else." Despite saying this in an exasperated tone she had a lusty smile on her face. Before Snake's mind could fully register what happened, Samus threw him on the floor and instantly straddled him. However, spanning her waist with his hands, he flipped her with an almost alarming ease and speed. Samus was very suddenly on her back with Snake on top of her. Her protests were quieted when she felt his fingers gently rub her clit.

She wriggled, spreading her legs wider and gasping when he slid one finger deep inside her. Her eyes widened in shock and delight as her body squirmed to accept the foreign sensation. Gently working his middle finger into her pussy, gently stroking the inside walls of her cunt to work her g-spot, she squirmed and moaned into his mouth when his fingers slid over her slick folds. "More." She begged, rolling her hips, riding his hand. He obliged and slid a second finger in alongside the first. She shivered, practically glowing with arousal. He could feel the heat her powerful body threw off like a physical thing, feel the ripple of kegels around his hand and could not wait to get inside her. He twisted his wrist, letting his thumb find her clit and she arched over him, crying out to the ceiling. When he thought she couldn't take any more, he pushed a third finger deep inside her and  _twisted._

"Snake!" She screamed as she came. Shivering around him, clenching around his fingers to the point it hurt. He didn't care. He arched up, kissing her nipples, breasts and neck. She panted, her entire body heaving with it. Aftershocks wracked her body as she came down.

He pulled his fingers from her and she whimpered in disappointment under him. He straddled one of her legs and roved his hands over the rest of her body, silencing her. She flushed and her skin tightened due to the huff of his breath against her nipple. Gripping her ankle. he drew her leg across his body, twisting her hips sideways.

She was almost too busy with what his other hand was doing to notice how he was positioning her.

"Snake…?"

"Never been fucked sideways?" He grinned at her, a sharp slash of white, and greedily absorbed her confused expression before he rubbed his cock against Samus' wet snatch a few times before pressing the bulbous head against it. It took a little work but Snake was able to force the head into Samus' incredible tight twat, the shriek she let out nearly blew his eardrums however. To Samus, it felt like someone had just shoved a fist up her cunt. Snake would have waited several minutes to let her get used to the massive intruder, but she wouldn't allow that.

"Snake! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can! Don't worry about me, just pound my tight pussy with that beast!"

He looked at her unsure. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

No, no she didn't. She looked more like if he didn't comply she'd cut off his dick and shove it up herself. "Hmm... Ok Samus, but remember, you asked for it." He said before he shoved forward.

With one powerful thrust, he shoved half his dick into her, knocking the wind out of her. Snake took Samus' words to heart and started ruthlessly pounding her tight pussy, forcing another inch in with each thrust. When he got 11 inches, she nearly blacked out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she almost collapsed, stunned by the sheer sensory overload. Snake wasn't feeling to calm about the whole situation either. His chest heaved as he sucked in cooling breaths in an attempt to keep from spilling himself then and there. She was so  _tight_! He panted, folding over her leg and letting his forehead rest against her breast.

"I've never been taken like this." She let out a slow breath and her lips curved in a smile. She wriggled against him, shifting and then gasping when he slid even deeper into her. She gave a sound from deep in her throat that was halfway between a groan and a purr. "It's amazing!"

"Glad to hear it." He stretched over her and seized her mouth in a quick biting kiss. "But the best is yet to come."

"What do you - -ooooh." Her eyes widened when he pulled slowly out, until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, then slammed 10 inches inside her. He gripped her thigh, tugging her closer with every stab of his cock into her. She could feel the flared head of it banging against the mouth of her womb with every plunge and her spine bowed. "Mmm... Yes! Fuck me with that monster cock, you bastard!"

One extremely brutal thrust made Samus wide-eyed as Snake punched right through her cervix and into her womb, the pain and pleasure of the intrusion was too much and she could feel oncoming rush of sensations signaling the first of her orgasms, her already tight pussy now felt like it was crushing his cock. She urged him to increase the frequency of his thrusts as her orgasm ripped through her.

Finally, Snake felt himself bottom out as his hips impacted hers. He looked down in wonderment as he saw his cock gone, all 18 plus inches crammed into her. He had no idea how, but it felt amazing. What his eyes were drawn to however, was the giant tubular bulge running up Samus' belly. Samus herself managed to draw herself out of stupidity just long enough to notice this as well. "My God! My stomach's so swollen!" He turned her onto her side, hooking his arm under her knee and pulling her leg up towards her chest. Each time she thought he couldn't get any deeper, he proved her false and worked his hips with a tortuously slow pace that had her keening in minutes. Her nails dug into his shoulder, leaving a mark that would last for days.

"Oh, you'll pay for that." He growled in her ear and she shivered around and under him.

"Yes please." She was practically whimpering for him and his torture began in earnest.

He was slamming into with lightening quick thrusts, hot and hard and then a deep surprise of a jolt as he lunged into her right to the hilt. He thrusted into her with brutal force, so deep and powerful she could feel the punch of it to her bones. His tongue, lips and teeth tormented her breasts and nipples. Then he bit her neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin there. His hand reaching down so he could swirl his fingers maddeningly around her clit.

Placing Samus' leg on his shoulder, he grabbed a hold of her breasts and started brutally pounding the cock stuffed bounty huntress underneath him into the floor in earnest. He knew he wouldn't last much longer buried in her like this, so he didn't hold back, thrusting at speeds that left his hips nearly a blur. Samus meanwhile was extremely happy that she could handle extreme punishment. She was using all the little available brain power she possessed to be grateful for that, because otherwise Snake would have broken her in half by now with how hard he was pummeling her pussy.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying getting her cunt destroyed. Once she got over the pain of getting stretched out by his mammoth cock, the pleasure that replaced it was nearly enough to drive her insane. She didn't know why, but there was just something about getting fucked so deep that her womb was being pounded and stretched out that was getting her off like nobodies business. And the way Snake was practically mauling her tits only added to the sensations, adding another level to the virtual fireworks show of endorphins going off in her brain. She was certain having so many long orgasms wasn't healthy but the experience was to great for her to care.

After nearly twenty minutes of sport-fucking, (That's right, when fucking becomes a sport.) Samus' wide-eyed, panting face changed into that of a fucked stupid bitch. Her glazed blue eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue hung out of her wide open mouth. Snake only lasted a little longer, she was far too tight for him to carry on. Still ruthlessly thrusting into her convulsing pussy, Snake loudly groaned, unloading what had to be biggest load of cum possible into her. The first blast of cum filled Samus' womb completely, the following shots dramatically caused her belly to swell up until she looked over seven months pregnant. Most of the cum wasn't able to fit in her now over-capacitated womb, and gushed out her stretched pussy lips to flow down the crack of her sweet ass onto the floor. After roughly four and a half minutes Snake withdrew his still hard prick and fired a few more shots onto her tits, covering them in a thick mess of cum.

"That was... I don't even have any words for. I guess I should say thank you." When she didn't respond Snake looked down through lust filled eyes and noticed he'd fucked her unconscious. "Well damn, I'm still hard and it's not even lunch time..." He was silent for several seconds as he half-heartedly resisted the idea that cropped up in his brain before giving in after a valiant three second fight .

"... I'm sure she won't..." He grinned at the possibilities an unconscious Samus Aran had to offer. He started working himself back into Samus' cum soaked twat. She'd have a nice surprise when she woke up.


	2. Snake scores a... What is Rosalina? Isn't she like a goddess or something? Damn, I should have done research before posting this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake scores a... Goddess-ish woman... Please excuse my stupidity. I haven't played a Mario game since the Gameboy hit stores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup people. Quick warning, when I first started this story I couldn't decide between present-tense and past-tense, so if you see any problems, I apologize. Enjoy.

 

 

Samus stepped into the shower stall, dropping her towel and twisted the knobs until the temperature was perfect—just a little bit scalding—and closed her eyes, just sort of standing under the showerhead as she let the jet caress her skin, the water raining over her.

"You know, you're not going to get any cleaner just standing under the water," a voice mused, making her jump.

"Jesus Snake, don't scare me like that!" She hadn't even heard him come in.

She wasn't really thinking about that too much, though, because she turned her head to look at him on a whim and her eyes ended up falling onto his bare , muscular torso. She instantly regretted turning the warm water up so high because fuck, she was getting really, really hot right now. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"What, I can't take a shower? Even though I was nice enough to fuck you up and down yesterday"

Samus knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what he was getting at. He could be anywhere right now, doing anything, but instead he was there with her... Samus rolled her eyes. Snake scoffed. She knew how much he loved teasing her.

"Besides, I know you want this as much as I do." His voice was closer to her ear than she expected, and she ended up bumping into his chest when she gasped and took a step back in surprise. He put a hand on her hip to steady her, and she was not sure if it was the steam or the water or his breath against her ear, but it suddenly felt even warmer. Her head snapped to look at him, and the first thing her eyes saw is his smirk.

She distracted herself by swiping up her shampoo bottle and squirting some into her hair, and braces herself for the that was bound to come. "Yes, I did, but I have a one on one match with Villager in a few hours and I need to get ready, otherwise I'll have to re-schedule again."

"You have three hours till the match! It barely takes you thirty minutes to get ready, all you do is tie your hair, get dressed and get that bulky power suit on."

"I'm clean, having sex right now would be pointless because then I'd have to shower all over again.

"Your not completely clean yet." He corrected.

"I'm clean enough, which I won't be if your fucking me until the match begins."

"Ok ok, fine then... I'll just help you." He then picked up the shower gel and dripped some in his hand and began to rub her body before she could protest. She moaned at feeling the sensitive curves under his fingers and her nipples hardened as he soaped her breasts.

She turned her head to look at him, her cheeks blushing a bright pink. "It's okay," she breathed. "I—Mmm!" He chose that moment to pinch her nipple and twist. "I can... I can wash myself..."

Except, they were standing there with her bare back against his chest and their lips only inches apart, and when she shifted her legs she felt a tingle from between them shoot straight through her body she knew that it really was not okay that they were touching like this but not really touching at all.

Then, much to her joy, he kissed hard, groaning when she shifted and her hip brushed against where his desire was building up. Then his fingers suddenly brushed over her center and he pushed his tongue past her lips when she parted them in a gasp. And it was a good thing that he had an arm holding her firmly against him, because her legs quivered and nearly gave out when he flattened his palm against her.

She leaned against him, combing her fingers through his wet hair, their lips locked in a duel.

They kissed for several minutes as the massive showerhead above them sprayed hot water over their bodies. After washing Samus with the soap and shower gel, he began grinding his massive and now hard prick against her plump ass as he stood behind her, washing her breasts and stomach. Reaching back, Samus gently stroked the back of his neck, as she moaned.

The soap washed off their bodies as the steam enveloped them; the large glass wall that kept the water from the floor outside and the bathroom counter had a large amount of condensation forming.

Suddenly, she felt Snake's hands and cock terminate their assault and he quickly backed away with a smirk. Samus was still slightly frozen for a few moments as it took her some time to register his absence. When she finally seemed to snap out her trance, she turned to look at him with slight surprise and disappointment. Snake swore it was the first time he'd ever seen the galactic bounty huntress _pout_ , it would have been cute; if he didn't know she would probably cut his balls off and keep them as a trophy if he laughed. "W-what are you doing, why did you stop?"

"You're clean, remember."

"Snake…don't tease me. I need you so badly right now," she pleaded.

"You don't look desperate enough," he mused.

"Snake, if you don't fuck me stupid right now I swear I'm going to fucking kill you. Then I'm going to bring you back to life and kill you again."

He knew it wasn't an empty threat. Ok, the bringing him back to life part didn't seem very legit—but something in his mind warned him that she'd find a way. So, deciding he'd teased her enough, he quickly pushed her against the wall. Holding her tight against the wall with one hand, his other hand fisted her hair and he forcibly turned her head towards him before smashing his lips on hers in a brutily sweet kiss. She completely shudderd at the cold that washed over her from the loss of the hot water. And the way her breasts were pushed against the tiled wall, grazing her nipples against the hard surface only made her moan.

He began rubbing his hardened length against her. He spanked her rear, watching the beautifully ripe cheeks jiggle from the blow. His hand grabbed one cheek, squeezing and giving it another pop. He spanked her again, alternating between her cheeks and giving them a healthy squeeze. His hand moved further down and rubbed her pussy before shoving three fingers inside her.

"Snake" she breathed,

"What, Samus?"

He slid his lips over her cheek, licking the skin just underneath her ear, and she arched against him. Only, he pulled himself away just enough that the only place they were touching was where his lips were sliding down her throat and settling at the curve where her neck meets her shoulder, suckling down on her pulse. "Fuck," she exhaled.

It tingled when he chuckled. "Use your words, Samus," he murmurd against her skin, and she considered slapping him, except he bit down lightly on that same spot and her body went rigid.

"Fuck you." She grunted back, a little irritated at how her body seemed to want to be completely at his mercy.

He nipped her again, not too hard but enough to make her nearly forget herself. "Actually it's the other way around, but I think you've got the jist of it."

She missed it in her daze but Snake adjusted her position so she was leaning forward, her ass raised and hands flat on the wall. With a sharp tug on her hair he pulled her back and his shaft slid 4 inches into her slick pussy. A quiet moan escaped from Samus as she felt herself get stretched by Snake's massive appendage, feeling nothing but extreme pleasure. He let her get used to his size again for a few seconds before starting a steady deep rocking of his hips, and moving her body in a perfect match to his.

Samus let her tongue hang indecently out of her mouth as she moaned like a shameful bitch, allowing drops of spittle to dot her chin. He'd barely gotten to the 7 inch mark when her core convulsed, an orgasm hitting her faster than she thought possible. "Oh yes! YES! Fuck…fuck my tight little cunt! I'm-ooh! I'm cumming! Cum-MING!"" she cried as her eyes rolled up.

The pace of his fucking picked up. Samus ceased her articulations, degenerating into hoarse grunts as the coupler's cock-head battered brutally at her cervix "Ugh!" she grunted, again and again, cumming shamefully around his cock as she made moans, groans and grunts in time with each thrust. "Ugh! Ugh! Mmm! Ohhh!" Snake pulled back extra hard on her hair, capturing her attention.

All that could be heard aside from the shower were moans and skin slapping against skin. He held tighter, nipping at her ear. He looked down at their hips, watching her ass bounce with each thrust. He was already close to cumming as her muscles clenched even harder around him.

Samus moaned as she rocked her hips. "Snake!" she said loudly. She felt him move faster and thrusting into her like a madman. Her pussy felt so full with his cock. Her muscles clenched at his member and felt him fuck his way deeper into her.

His breath quickened along with his pace as he continued to brutally thrust into her, fucking her, using all his strength to pound into her tight cunt. With one hand threading her hair and the other sinking into her jiggling ass, he drilled himself to the hilt in her body, plunging his cockhead into her womb. Snake grunted and closed his eyes tight as Samus' twat suddenly tightened up to a near unbelievable level. Even though it didn't seem possible the speed and force of Snake's thrusts increased even more as Samus's body was jostled like a rag doll. It wasn't long after that when Snake's cock swelled up and his balls tightened, and he knew he couldn't last any longer. His buttocks clenched, his breath became slightly ragged, and through tight teeth he exhaled sporadically.

Samus howled in mindless, drooling orgasmic glee as she felt his shaft power into her womb. Cumming like a bitch in heat, she moaned as huge cockhead that was not so much ejaculating as barfing massive gobs of thick steaming jizz deep into her cock-stuffed womb.

"Fuck!" she screamed, drooling, orgasming so hard she couldn't even keep her tongue in her mouth. Snake watched in rapt attention as Samus stumoch expanded due to the massive amount of fuck-chowder getting stuffed into her. Snake continued impaling her with cock, filling her with more and more cum by the second as her cum filled twat massaged his giant shaft. Once Samus was filled to capacity the rest of Snake's monstrous load spilled out from Samus' cock-stretched pussy to spill onto the floor.

Both of them stayed like that as Snake caught his breath and came down from his bliss. Snake slowly began pulling out. He placed an arm around Samus' waist when she slowly wobled on shaky legs turned off the shower with his other hand. "Shit," he said. He had to go to the firing range in a couple of hours, and he wouldn't be able to leave Samus' room with his cock still hard as granite. Realizing he had little choice, joyfully shoved himself balls deep in Samus' cum-dripping pussy, making her black out from the pleasure of his cockhead hammering into her womb.

Snake then picked her up by the front of her knees and carried her towards her bedroom, his still hard cock stuffed up her cunt, each step sending jolts of pleasure through her unconscious body.

She woke up on her bed a couple minutes later, just in time for Snake to batter her womb, sending her back into another blissful orgasm as he fucked her again for the next few hours

* * *

 

Winter hit and Master Hand announced a very well deserved break for the holidays. Peach was in charge of hosting the annual Christmas Eve party and everyone went.

Surprisinly, even Snake was there with the rest of them. The party was in full swing and the champagne flowed abundantly.

Snake and Rosalina had run into each other in the kitchen. She was looking for a bottle opener and he helped her find it. She smiled at him and they made pleasant small talk. As they are making their way back into the living room Lucas and Ness pushed past them. Roy was chasing them because they'd stolen his Santa hat. Snake pulled her out of the way just as the swordsman rushed by.

Through the hustle and bustle, they somehow ended up standing under the mistletoe. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him with a little glint in her eye.

"So, are you gonna kiss me, or what?" she teased, her luscious lips spreading into a wide grin, opening her arms to match his.

Christmas tradition wasn't exactly something he followed, especially when it put him in a position of being teased by someone randomly passing by. Cautiously, he glanced around. Luckily, they were alone. He could hear party-goers outside, despite the cold, and some in the kitchen and living room, but nobody was close enough to notice.

"How about I kiss you first, and then see if 'or what' happens?" He joked, "since you are under the mistletoe and all."

Rosalina flashed him a saucy grin and waggled her eyebrows at him. "Oooh, bold. I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you..."

"Maybe you should split it fifty fifty and fuck me instead." He laughed, then leaned forward and their lips met.

It was a sweet, simple, chaste kiss. Their lips touching each other for no longer than six seconds. He felt the mistletoe grazing his hair as his arms slid easily inside hers, slipping along her flanks just above her hips. Her pillowy mouth was instantly familiar against his. He didn't yelp, but his mouth slightly gaped when she gave his lip a quick nibble. She did not hesitate to use this as an advantage to push her tongue past his teeth, to his surprise.

She pressed her flesh against his. Her erect nipples were unmistakable against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck she pulled him against her tighter. It was now way beyond a polite mistletoe kiss. If anybody came along, he would have awkward explaining to do. Luckily he could blame it on the mistletoe, saying he had not wanted to bring anybody bad luck this holiday season.

She broke the kiss and before he could get over his surprise, she was gone. He casted a quick glance towards the room full of the rowdy smashers. Sonic was being particularly obnoxious, and he was pretty sure the someone had been spiking the drinks all night.

The party went on a few more hours before Snake decided leave. Everyone was more than a little boozed and he felt far too irritated to stay.

He went to the exit he suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. Turning, he saw Rosalina lagging a few feet behind him. She was partially drunk and decided to leave the party before she did something regretful.

Once they get outside the room it was a quiet walk from where the party was to the elevators.

She pressed the button and the elevator dings, the doors sliding open. They both stepped inside and she pressed their floor. Older smashers usually had to share a room with eachother on the third floor, however guest smashers from different companies got seperate rooms on the same floor as the newcomers.

Noting the slightly awkward silence  between them, he was about to ask if she enjoyed the party. The words barely escaped his lips, though, when the elevator suddenly shuddered to a stop. He glanced over her shoulder to see if they were on their floor, but then the lights flickered off, leaving them in the dim red glow of the emergency light above their heads

"Power outage." he guessed with a sigh. There was little they could do now, except wait for the power to come back on.

"So, what now?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"We wait." He answered flatly.

She clucked in disappointment. "I have a better idea. Let's have sex in this elevator right now."

Snake turned to her, his eyebrow raised with a rather confused expression on his face. His lips formed a thin line as he looked into her dazed eyes. Then he noticed two things - her eyes were glazed and unfocused, and she was wearing a rather... Revealing, outfit. She had on a red and white, light woollen tight-fitting dress, unusually low-cut for her, and showing quite a lot of her breasts and deep cleavage. It left her arms bare, and the hem of the dress was extremely short, showing off most of her thigh. Her figure was already gorgeous, with massive breasts and a narrow waist, and excellent legs set off by high heels, but the 'Christmassy' look made her all the more beautiful. It also confirmed that she wasn't sober, considering she would normally never wear something like that. "You are drunk," he murmured.

"Someone may or may not have spiked my eggnog earlier." She said with a shrug. "Can you keep a secret, Snake?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against his chest. "I get horny when I'm drunk," she revealed, a ridiculously beautiful smirk playing at her lips. "I'm really horny right now. Do the math," she breathed. "Just one look at you and my panties were soaked through." Snake bit back a groan, the front of his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "You're here... I'm here... No one else is here…and I want to put this little number to good use. Will you let me?" she asked, pouting almost innocently.

Before he could think of any possible consequences of saying yes or no, Rosalina had pulled him into a deep kiss. Any inhibitions fast slipping away, Snake groaned into her mouth and brought his hands up to cup her face, their tongues plunging inside and tangling together in an impassioned dance over power and desire. She tasted of peppermint and cream and German chocolate, of Christmas, and it was the most glorious flavor he had ever tasted.

His hands reflexively dropped to cup her ass, squeezing her buttocks and compressing their flesh into a single tight mass

Her legs wrapped around his waist when he slid his hand up her leg and brushed his fingers against her core and she moaned breathily. "Tease," she muttered, and he chuckled. The heels of her boot dug into his back when his bulge accidentally brushed against her wetness.

"Ouch," he mumbled.

"Sorry," she laughed breathlessly, arching against him again. "I need you in me _now_."

With a bit of expert maneuvering Snake flipped the front part of Rosalina's dress out of the way, exposing her clean shaven pussy and freed his huge cock so it ran up her belly, all without putting her down. Snake laughed as her eyes grew wide and she looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Holy shit!"

Snake ground his cock against her clit, causing her to moan. "Having doubts?"

  
"Are you kidding? A big fat cock was all I wanted this year. This is a perfect early Christmas present."

"Actually, you've been very naughty."

"Oh... No present? Well then, is Santa going to shove his lump of coal up my chimney?" She giggled, grinding against him. "Either way, I think I'm going to have one very Merry Christmas," 

Rosalina found herself lifted up higher as Snake pressed the head of his massive prick against her dripping core. She immediately bit down on Snake's shoulder as he filled her willing body almost beyond her limit. For a second, she even thought she tasted blood, but she couldn't care less. The intense pleasure outweighed any pain and she immediately fell in love with his dick.

Getting a tighter grip on her hips Snake began to fuck his cock upwards as she moaned in pleasure. He lifted the blonde up until only the head of his cock remained, then in a blur, the mercenary pulled her down his length, simultaneously thrusting upwards, shoving the entirety of his cock into her cunt. Despite the rough way he drove his dick into her, all she felt was pleasure as her pussy and womb were filled by his thick shaft and she came.

"F-f-fuck, so….so big... Cumming!" Rosalina finally managed to gasp as Snake ground his cock all the way in her, her pussy convulsing and her juices dripping. Looking down at where the two smashers where joined she gasped as she saw a massive bulge showing through her tight dress. She could see his cock outlined in her stomuch.

Running his hands over Rosalina's lace-covered waist, Snake pummeled into her hard, urged on by her constant pleas for more. He watched as her breasts swung back and forth with each vicious drive of his cock into her tight heat, her swollen nipples rucking beneath the tight outfit.

She let out a shout as he pulled the material down, immediately shaping his lips around one aching nipple and sucking hard. Coupled with his giant member ramming against her clit each time, a maelstrom of sensation flared up her spine and spiraled deep into her core, sending her into sensory overdrive. "Fuck! Your cock's... So... fucking.... good," she panted, tossing her head back in ecstasy and hitting the wall in result. She barely noticed the pain, however; there were other pressing matters at hand. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she experienced another orgasm, her tounge hanging out of her drooling mouth.

Rosalina's breaths became gasps and moans as the speed and power of Snake's thrusts suddenly picked up as he pounded her womb. The sensations were exquisite and she began to lose her mind to the pleasure. Snake grinned as her cunt miraculously got even tighter around him, and he knew his own orgasm wasn't far off.

The blonde came again and again, nearly passing out as orgasms occurred before the previous could finish, making Snake grunt as the increased pressure on him nearly made him blow his load. Nearly twenty minutes of this and the mercenary stopped holding back.

He groaned out as he shot what felt like several pints of cum up into her. She could only gasp and stare, anazed at how her belly swelled even further as Snake pumped load after load deep into her. Rosalina came again at the feeling of being pumped full of cum. It took nearly 4 minutes before he showed any signs of slowing down. She couldn't hold all of the thick cream and it started pouring back out her stretched twat over his cock, down his balls, and started forming a large puddle underneath the two smashers. The front of her dress was straining against her cum-filled belly; the seams couldn't take much more.

For the next few hours, Snake began to wonder if maybe losing power was a gift from Santa as he continued fucking the barely conscious Luma Guardian to his hearts content. If it was, it would be the best present he every had.


	3. Snake scores a yoga instructor

 "This isn't very smart..." Snake, having such a giant, feral prick meant he had a big libido. As a result, almost anything and everything that attracted him was enough to make him hard, and a boner that massive was hard to hide. He typically had to rub one out five times a day to slay the beast before things got hectic. Sometimes though, even that wasn't enough, and he would have to go to either her or Samus for relief—or both. And that was usually when they had something important to do.

Which brings us to where they are now, Rosalina with her back pressed against the wall, snake grinding his cock against her core. It was quite an embarrasing scenario for her. She'd just finished second place in the annual Mario Kart Race. When she was hoping of her motorcycle, the front zipper of her racing suit accidentally caught on the handles, resulting in it being pulled down just far enough to expose much of her cleavage without her knowing. When Snake came by to congratulate her, he saw the deep valley of her breasts, and was obviously aroused, practically dragging her into the break room. The break room was on the second floor of a building designed to house the contestants after a race, and it was empty when they arrived. But anyone still could have entered at any given moment.

"Someone is going to see us. We can't do this here..." Her heart rocketed a few hundred beats faster at the thought, and another raspy, moaning gasp escaped her as Snake pulled himself closer, their bodies were pressing up against each other's, so close she could feel his hardening erection pressing against her stomach.

A growl rumbled deep in Snake's chest. "What if I did this?" he whispered, lightly drawing the fingers of one hand over her arm as he dipped his head and licked the length of her throat.

Her body bucked at the sensation, and she whimpered an approval. She squeezed her eyes shut, gasping for breath as she felt his hands, fingers, lips, and tongue explore her body.

Rosalina heard Snake growl softly again, and felt his warm breath over her lips. She shuddered and moaned softly as he kissed her gently, delicate kisses at first. His hot tongue carefully slipped between her lips, lapping at her mouth. She ran her own tongue over his, sucking at it, drinking up his taste. Snake moaned in her mouth, his left hand sliding along the length of her body, creeping between them to pull her zipper down further, exposing both breasts and enjoying the way the jiggled in freedom.

Her nipples were in painful hard points now, and Snake grunted, loving their feeling against his own chest. She loved the feeling too, and she ground her chest against his, rubbing her aching breasts over the warm feel of his shirt. At this point she was so horny she thought she would burst with anticipation. Everything he did to her was so slow, but so perfect. She was soaking wet.

She yelped, gasping and begging for more as she writhed beneath him, crying out as he ran each of her nipples between his teeth, licking them hard and quick with his tongue, sucking on them hard, nipping and licking her breasts where she told him she liked it.

As he flicked at her nipples, she felt a roiling building in her pussy. "Oh God, it's so fucking good!" Her heart was hammering. She was helpless. He lifted her hips again and rubbed them over the mountain between his legs. He paused in his feast to give a long, low groan, partially muffled by her left breast. Then, in a short moment of clarity, she groaned, "No... No, we are not going to fuck in _public_!" Though the way he rubbed himself against her moist sex made her protest sound more like a cry for more.

Giving her nipples one last good suck, he raised his head, staring at her. Even as he began to speak, his voice husky, his hands were already pulling his own jeans away. "I'll eat you out if you wrap those nice tits around my cock and suck me."

Suddenly, all resistance evaporated. Smiling Snake grinned as she was instantly kneeling before him, massaging her breasts. Despite their enormous size, both bountiful boobs sat round and firm on her chest, bouncing only slightly as she moved. Snake watched with rapt attention as the twin globes of soft flesh were squeezed and played with under her hands.  Rosalina inched forward, wrapping her enormous tits around the base of Snake's cock and squeezing, moaning slutily as her jugs sheathed his hot, throbbing organ. Snake grunted in pleasure at the heat and pressure. Rosalina licked at the underside of his shaft which was pressed against her face. Then, slowly, she began to raise her chest up, squeezing her tits up the shaft of Snake's huge cock. As she slid her magnificent melons back down his colossal member the feeling of pleasure intensified.

"Mmm..." She moaned, getting another taste of the delicious shaft. "I'm such a little slut. Giving you a titfuck in a place like this..."  She said as she fucked her tits against his cock at a pace that would have lesser men blow their load in seconds. The wet slap of tit-flesh against thigh was all that could be heard, Snake tried his best not to cum and enjoy the feeling of such a great pair of breasts being dragged up and down his prick. He couldn't draw his attention away from the orbs as they glided around his twitchy dick. He groaned as Rosalina dipped her head down and licked his cock head, drawing a large dollop of precum into her mouth, his member sending a shock up his spine as he nearly came then and there. She shivered in glee at the taste of his precum, dipping her head back down she lightly kissed the bulbous head before drawing it into her mouth.  With her full lips wrapped around the massive head she started to suck and lick it as she increased the speed of her sensual titfuck, drawing another groan from him.

 And then she was on her back, Snake sitting on her with his dick buried between her tits. With Rosalina still holding of the soft mounds, Snake started to thrust into the valley of cleavage. Though her breasts were large, they still left almost a foot of cock uncovered. Rosalina tilted her head down and let Snake's cock slip back in between her lips, fucking her mouth and tits at the same time. He threw his head back and moaned, the feeling of her mouth sucking on his cockhead while his shaft was buried in her huge tits was amazing. With every thrust he went deeper into her mouth, fucking inch by inch of fuck-meat down her throat.

Soon his hips were smacking against her jugs and he nearly came. Every inch of his pole was was either covered in tit flesh or down her tight air way. Her face was pressed into her breasts, gagging on each stroke. It was obviously difficult to breath, but she never once pulled back—the way she was practically choking on manmeat only made her squeeze her breasts tighter. Each time his hips hit the bottom of her breasts they'd jiggle enticingly around his cock spurring him to do it again and again.

The pleasure, combined with the sight of Rosalina wantonly worshipping his cock was too much even for Snake's monumental will. His hips began to buck, his balls tightening. Finally, ten minutes of this and Snake was brought past the point of no return. Suddenly she felt his big cock twitch, growing nearly an inch in length and diameter, pushing her jaw closer to the point of dislocating, and his balls began to pump visibly. His scalding spunk boiled from his balls, coursing through his shaft and shooting with force from the tip in salvoes;

 His cock was so far down her throat that the first blast of cum shot down her throat and right into stomach, filling her insides with the strength of a firehose. The next shot came when he was pulling out, filling her throat with so much hot cream that it gushed into her mouth like melted marshmallow. He slammed back in, dropping two more pumps directly into her stomach. When he pulled back again his cum-slickened cock still fired, stuffing her mouth full of semen.

She'd barely got even half of that helping of jizz swallowed before the next wave came, quite a bit of it spilled out from her stretched lips to coat her breasts. She nearly choked as she desperately tried to swallow all of the thick gooey cum being forced into her mouth down, but there was simply too much and it came too fast. Mouth filled, her cheeks swelled to the point of popping. Then he plunged back, firing a few more blasts before withdrawing entirely, jacking his hand up and down his length to coax out the rest of his load. He took aim and fired, several more thick ropes completely white-washing her face with his ball-batter.

She pressed her breasts together as the remainder of his copious load blasted against her chest. The white goop pooled in the valley between her giant jugs, quickly overflowing and pouring down the vast expanses of titflesh. When Snake finally shot the last of his seed out onto her tits, she was coated from the tip of her head to the tops of her thighs in  boiling hot jizz. She swallowed the cum in her mouth with a gulp and moaned, then did her best to clean of her face with her tongue and fingers as she shoveled the thick and tasty goo into her mouth, struggling to even swallow the incredibly thick load.  

Just at that moment the sound of Mario's voice came up from outside. He was shouting for Rosalina. Rosalina quickly pulled her zipper up, smothering the remainder of his cum around as she closed her suit and wiped her mouth. Then she went to the window. As she looked out Snake heard Mario tell her that her motorcycle was pretty badly damaged and they started to discuss something. As she leaned out of the window, he looked at her shapely ass as she leaned over the sill. A thought crossed his mind and he quietly crept up behind her. He lightly touched Her anus with his index finger and trailer down, just softly enough to slightly tickle her but not enough for her to notice him. When he reached her vagina, her lips were still severely puffy. He grinned, positioned two finger at her entrance and shoved. 

His fingers tore a hole through the material and they entered her. She gasped and squirmed, looking back to give him a fierce—and horny—glare. "Snake stop." She whispered as he held her in position. By now he was pumping his fingers in and out of her tight cunt. "Jesus...fuck" gasped. "No—look, stop. Mario  just down below" she hissed back at him.

RRRRIP!

Snake used his other hand to rip more off material off her, leaving her pussy completely bare to him.

She shrieked with pleasure as he ran his tongue up her furrow with a long, languid lick. He repeated the motion again, alternating his lips and tongue on her slick folds until reaching the nub of flesh poised just above his nose. He gently sucked on her clit with his lips until the pressure caused it to engorge even further, swelling larger until it was prominent enough to gently pin between his lips and teeth, alternating pressure with his tongue.

He heard mario ask if she was alright and she told him she had cramp from being bent of her cycle for too long.

 "Liar." Snake responded, abruptly grabbing her hips, pulling her back into his face. He began to voraciously devour her like this, eating her like she was nothing more then ripe fruit on the vine for him to nourish his libido with. He crammed his tongue deeper into her snatch, digging out the insides of her pussy with hungry moans and horny chuckles. 

Her cunt abruptly erupted into orgasm, her whole body flushing and shuddering as her pussy blasted his face with its deepest juices, strands of her sex running down his jaw and chiseled cheek-bones, dripping from his earlobes and ultimately dripping all over his clothes. He devoured every drop of her pussy product that he could,  expertly seizing her clit between thumb and forefinger, grinding the quivering little nub as his tongue continued to deep-fuck her. 

 Juices continually flooded from her core as his ministrations sent her fron orgasm to the next. Her brain started malfunctioning. She stuttered, flinched and moaned as the conversation with Mario continued. A few more orgasms later and Mario was concerned, telling her that he'd be back in a few minutes to get his medical equipment and check if she was alright. "Dammit Snake, we're going to get caught!" 

"Wrong." He stated.

"Mario is going to see us if we don't stop! "

"Wrong again." He said standing up straight holding up a small device, his Stealth Camouflage. "Your going to get caught." He activated it, the device making him completely invisible to the human eye. She felt him reach around her and grab her zipper, tugging it down, letting her now naked breasts jiggle, her entire front still covered in still hot cum. "The first person who walks by and looks up is going to get a great view of you completely covered in cum." She gasped and was about to protest when she suddenly felt him rub cock against her clit. "And the first person who enters the room," he said, positioning himself at he entrance, bending her over so her upper body was outside and her hips were resting on the windowsill. "Is going to have the pleasure of seeing your soaking cunt stretched wide open."

And then he shoved, a clearly audible long, wet sucking noise her begging pussy made as his length drove into her until his head pressed her inside walls. She was always so amazed by his length, it distracted her from an abrupt and terrible pleasure evident all throughout her cunt-walls. His girth was destroying her, and she suddenly bucked her hips, whimpering a little, both in pleasure and pain as a massive orgasm overtook her.

Reaching forward with his left hand Snake gripped a fist full of her long hair, forcing her head up and her tits to jut out as he pummeled her pussy. Though she wanted to protest before, she couldn't now. The astounding pleasure she received outweighed her logic. Anyone who happened to walk by would see her getting fucked like a bitch in heat, her massive breasts bouncing wildly, a look pure bliss on her face. The thought only made her tighten further.

Snake pounded into her faster and faster, the intensity of her moans increased. When 11 inches were spreading her wide, she started to buck through another orgasm, Cumming so hard on the rock-hard fuck-stick, her hips thrusting back to try and engulf more meat.

Her pussy was doing summersaults at this point, both trying to escape the monster and trying to stuff itself around more. Her whole body was guided by its impulses, and it made her buck as it dumped load after gooey load of her own juices onto Snake's cock, dripping down his shaft and coating his balls. Those had swollen to a grotesque dimension and were swinging between the two of them like ripe fruit on a vine. As her orgasm subsided. 

She started pushing herself back against him as he rammed dick deep into her. His hands reached around her and he started to play with her tits which hung down swinging around invitingly. He pulled them hard and kneaded them roughly as plunged his cock in and out of her. Every thrust I made was met with a backward thrust from to maximize his penetration. 

Then he was all in, every inch surrounded by her heat. His cock was way past her cervix now, and it never ceased to amaze her how he managed to stuff so much cock into her. The feeling of him so deep inside her sent into a powerful orgasm, her walls spasming around his cock, nearly falling into blissful unconsciousness.

She panted a few times, Snake slowing as she regained her strength. Then he plowed into her even as he increased the tempo. Her tits swung aimlessly and beat against her ribs with each plunge of his cock. He fucked her to pleasured tears, making long, deep fourteen inch strokes, nearly all the way out than back in again; her whole body covered in sweat from the nice pain and naughty pleasure.

Her pussy sucked him back in with each withdrawal of his cock, as if encouraging him to empty every last drop of spunk into her. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. She rammed herself back against him as he thrust balls deep into and grunted, a massive load of cum jetting out of his cock directly into her womb. She whimpered, letting out a soft, breathless squeal in pleasure when repetitive orgasms left her with a fucked stupid look on her face. Using his hold on her tits, Snake kept Rosalina pressed against his chest as he stood up so he could look over her shoulder at her stomach as it rapidly started to swell from the gallon he was spewing into her. The sheer amount made her nearly black out.

Picking up the barely conscious woman, he carried her to a more suitable place so he could fuck her without interruption. Five minutes later, Doctor Mario walked into the break room to find Rosalina missing, and almost slipped on some strange, sticky whitestuff all over the floor. 

* * *

The first time Snake caught sight of Wii Fit Trainer teaching, she was in the middle of showing a group of smashers how to do downward-facing dog. He walked into a wall.

Later that day, he was training at the Mansion when he suddenly noticed his arms felt a little tense. Noticing Wii Fit Trainer yet again leading a group of smashers into the yoga room for afternoon classes, he thought that he wouldn't mind learning some new stretches and a bit of yoga, and he opted to ask her about giving him a few private lessons after her classes, which she accepted.

And so the lesson began. Wii Fit Trainer alternated between instructing and demonstrating some of the poses. The heat from the room was intense and it wasn't long before either of them had a good sweat going. One of the first poses was tree. Wii Fit Trainer did that one facing the mirror creating his first distraction. 'My god, what a gorgeous ass that woman has.'

Then facing him, the amazing gap between her thighs which did nothing to help his stability. The next distraction was her tank top, which seemed to be sweat absorbent, as the more moisture was soaked into it the more he could see her nipples through the material. Which also meant she wasn't wearing a bra. Odd, that didn't usually happen in brawls. Maybe she grabbed the wrong tank top?

Could the day get any better?

He did get his focus back to his practice and his breathing but also snuck glances Wii Fit Trainer when they transitioned from one pose to Warrior II she finally came and stood behind him. 

She stepped closer into him and stretched her arms along his, her breasts pressed ever so gently into his back. "Raise this one. Lower this one a little. Now relax your shoulders." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed down ever so lightly. She stepped away and said, "Good. I will help with your lower body alignment in this next pose."

The next time was toppling tree. She traced her finger down his body starting at his heel, running along his bare leg, over his buttocks, along his side and down his arm. "Very impressive. Such a perfect straight line. Very good."

For the next ten minutes she showed him some stretches. "Very well done today Snake. I give each of my students a little massage after yoga class. Stop me if it bothers you."

He wasn't quite sure what happened next. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, working out the kinks and knots in his muscles. She seemed to take special attention to his thighs, making his cock twitch in response. To make matters worse, her pussy just happened to be positioned right over his face the whole time. It took all his will power not to reach up and caress it through her yoga pants. Wii Fit Trainer sat back, her hands moved up and rested on his chest, her palms over his nipples, moving ever so gently in little circles. His nipples hardened and his cock twitched in response.

The massage itself was quite liberating. When she was finished he felt a great release of pressure, it must have been a special technique. Still, there was no way he was moving until at least some of the blood drained from his cock.

"Well then, that concludes our lesson for today. Your form is really quite good. Alignment takes a lot of focus, and for a first timer, you did exceptionally well. Oh, and speaking of focus, I owe you an apology."

"You do?" he queried.

"I do. You did really well with your focus today considering my nipples showing through my tank top. I'm mean look at them." She cupped her jugs and hefted them up, nipples still prominently visible through her top. "They're fabulous aren't they? They're just sitting out there asking to be caressed and squeezed." Her hands followed her words first caressing, then pinching her nipples through her cotton top.

*Cough* *Cough* "Really, I didn't notice."

"Bullshit. You were looking at them almost as much as I was." And she smiled at him.

"Okay, I noticed, but I enjoyed the challenge of having to focus on stretching with such an alluring distraction trying to grab my attention."

With a mischievous grin, she grabbed a hold of Snake's hands and placed his palms on her breasts. His eyes grew wide but his hands instinctively squeezed the soft tit flesh in his grasp. He had no idea what to think of the situation until she started moaning and gasping from his touch. She started talking before he could say anything however. "Don't be shy Snake. I want what you want."

At that point, Wii Fit Trainer pushed Snake against the wall and brushed her hand through his hair, kissing him with intense passion. Her lips came over his and she moaned in pleasure as his detailed frame pressed against her large cleavage. He parted his lips to allow her entry because who was he to refuse a beautiful woman? She raised her right knee and rubbed his desire through the material.

He moaned as Wii Fit Trainer massaged his stiff package with her knee, moving his large balls around. He responded by dropping his arm to her rear, massaging the soft flesh and kiss her neck, making her toss her head back as he lightly nibbled her skin.

His pants served him well, but it was now too much for it to handle. His monster cock tore a hole through the material, springing upward and smacking against Wii Fit Trainer's chest. She looked down and stared in awe at the cock-head currently lodged between her tits. The giant head was already oozing massive amounts of pre-cum, most of it spilled from the head down to coat the thick shaft. She ran her finger over the pre-cum and moaned breathily at the mere taste of it. It was amazing!

She grinned. Her hands slid down to his crotch, her left hand cupping his balls, which were to big for her to fully fit in her hand while her right hand gently stroked his cock, which she could just barely wrap her hand around half-way. "And now here's your reward for being such a good student." A lump formed in his throat from her touch. She looked deep into his eyes, slowly and firmly stroking his cock and caressing his balls.

Before he could even think of anything to say, she was on her knees, leaning forward and planting kisses on his sack, simultaneously massaging it. Her soft lips felt warm and moist against his phallus, and her gentle fingers him sent waves of pleasure up his spine. She put her hands on his glans, using her fingers to dig under his foreskin. She leaned forward, placing small kisses the undershaft, then all around his head.

She stopped using her mouth to kiss him and poked her tongue out, trailing small pathways of spit on his balls, as she moved her hands around to touch every side of his organ. She tried putting as much of his testicles as she could inside her mouth, but there was no way that even one of them could fit inside her.

She kept kissing and licking his cockhead. She could feel him pulsing with desire. Precum flowed nonstop out of his urethra, and she quickly lapped up any of the tasty fluid she could get. His cock was so big that the opening was large enough for her to stick her tongue in and taste its insides.

Then she took him into her widely stretched out mouth. She started taking him deeper and didn't stop untill she felt the massive head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Wii Fit Trainer flicked her tongue around the tip before going back in for seconds of what was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. When his cock hit the back of her throat again, Wii Fit Trainer didn't retreat, but instead took him farther. Snake, who had pretty much been hard through the entire yoga instruction with no relief, was already overwhelmed by the attention, but having his cock so far down her throat was too much.

He grabbed her ponytail and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat as he stopped holding back. Her eyes widened, the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as the mercenary hosed down her throat with his seed. She wasn't ready for this, and some of the thick and creamy spooge poured back out her mouth, covering Snake's dick before dripping down to coat her breasts, sliding into her impressive cleavage before she got over her surprise and started swallowing the cup-sized shots of jizz. For nearly 4 minutes she happily gulped down nearly a gallon the delicious liquid before Snake let go of her hair. She slowly slid his still rock hard prick out her mouth, gently sucking as she did so until it was finally out with a load pop. Still not empty, he shot the last few streams onto her face and breasts, the size of the shots still large enough to hide her features in goo.

Loving the taste of his jizz and wanting more, she opted to blow him again but was suddenly interrupted when she found herself lying flat on her back. Snake lifted her legs into the air, then her hips off the floor, and finally let them fall back over her head so her toes are touching the mat, putting her in a perfect position to raid whichever hole he chose.

Snake settled himself between her spread legs and pulled her yoga pants out of the way. He rubbed the massive cock head against her slick folds, drawing a load moan from the beautiful instructor. He slowly and torturously worked his cock into her, guiding it with his right hand, and Wii Fit Trainer's eyes stayed glued to the beast currently stretching her.

Then a devilish smile tugged at Snake's lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Snake grabbed her hips and brutally thrust himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb. The punishing drive knocked the wind out of her and her tongue rolled out of her panting mouth as an orgasm overtook her, Snake grinning as he overwhelmed her. Pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in and placing his hands on either side of her, he enjoyed having her spread and helpless beneath him.

He started up a deep, hard fucking, hammering into her, forcing her tits to bounce as her fingers punctured the yoga matt. She screamed in pleasured-pain as he sank his heat into her. He grunted at sheer overwhelming tightness, and then continued thrusting, giving her no rest.

Her entire body shook and quaked from the strength of her orgasms, and still she kept her eyes open, staring adoringly at the large bulge running up and down her stomach, her beautiful mouth pursed in pleasure. 

Wii Fit Trainer screamed at the heightened pace and intensity, and her orgasms compensated by coming even harder and faster. Her body positively vibrated from the pleasure she was receiving as he pounded her cunt.

"I'm...going...to...cum...," she panted and then released a torrent. Her body shook and her eyes clenched shut. "UGGHH." His pace only increased the pace as she began to come down from the orgasm. Her breasts kept their mesmerizing bounce each time he entered and exited her tight pussy. She bit the bottom of her lip and her hands tightened their grip on the matt. "I've never...felt like...this before," she panted. She threw her head back when Snake suddenly buried himself completely inside her, gyrating his prick in the deepest parts of her core. Looking down to her stretched out pussy she gasped as she saw a long, massive bulge running up her belly. "Too good!"

She wondered what would happen if that his monster cock went inside her ass, but decided that could wait when she experienced another orgasm. Her body shivered and she howled, erupting on almost every thrust until her mind lost all ability to count how many times she came. He was close as well. His balls tightened, and with his current pace lasting longer wasn't an option.

Spurred on, he began to fuck her in earnest. She was now in a state of perpetual orgasm. Her body squirmed, wracked by powerful spasms as she shouted gibberish, her eyes rolling wildly as she overcome by the daunting tidal waves of pleasure as his pounding cock pushed her further and further into the depths of impossible ecstasy. Her cunt tightened up on his dick and got wet enough to keep a man soaking wet in a desert for days. So in turn he doubled the speed and power of his thrusts, fucking her with a furious pace. After an hour of brutal pussy pounding Snake's thrusts became erratic as he leaned forward and captured Her mouth with his.

Finally, she felt his dick expand before he buried himself fully in her once again. With a load grunt he pumped massive amounts jizz directly into her womb, her belly starting to swell from being stuffed. The sudden gush of nearly-scalding seed pushed her over the edge. Her vision went white, and she shrieked. She could feel every inch and every vein of the monster cock buried to the hilt in her muff and every drop of what must have been a gallon of cum it was pouring into her womb. It was far more intense than any orgasm she had ever felt. With short but speedy thrusts, he fucked his load into her, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm splattering around them.

And then a new lesson began. For the next several hours, Snake helped the horny instructor accomplish more stretches, i.e. in her throat, pussy, and though it was both painful and pleasurable and indeed a tight fit, her ass. (But we'll save anal for another day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm writting a bad doujinshi...

**Author's Note:**

> (Dodges guns and knives from Snake and Samus fans) I SWEAR, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!


End file.
